Gith
The story of Gith is rooted in a cruel twist of cosmic fate. Inspired by the great leader for whom the race is named, the gith rose up to overthrow the mind flayers that held them in servitude. But after they won their freedom, two factions among the gith disagreed on what kind of civilization they would forge. That disagreement quickly flared into open hostility, and the two groups distanced themselves from one another to pursue their separate agendas. They remain bitter enemies today, each side willing to fight to the death whenever they cross paths. Separate Paths The githyanki were motivated by revenge and convinced that they deserved to take whatever they wanted from the worlds they traveled. Ranging out from the titanic city of Tu'narath on the Astral Plane, they send raiders out to plunder the Material Plane and other worlds, bringing treasures and slaves back to their ageless realm. At the same time, they hunt down and kill mind flayers whenever possible, as recompense for what the illithids did to them. The githzerai believed that the path to an enlightened civilization lay in seclusion, not conflict. Their dedication to the principles of order is so strong that they can manipulate the stuff of chaos and use it to their benefit; thus, they have carved out a stronghold for themselves on the plane of Limbo that is virtually impervious. Though the githzerai are pacifists by nature, they share the githyanki's racial hatred for mind flayers, and from time to time they send out squads to destroy illithid outposts. If the two races were ever to team up against the illithids, a combined force of gith could conceivably tip the balance in their favor. But as long as the githyanki and githzerai stay at each other's throats, their goal of ultimate victory over their original common enemy will likely remain unachieved. Enslaved Consequence Gith were tall and emaciated-looking humanoids. They had pale yellow skin, sometimes with greenish or brownish tones. Their skulls were long and angular, with deep-set eyes, flattened noses, and long pointed ears. Typical hair colors included black, red, russet, and sometimes gray. Gith Names Githyanki and githzerai have different naming conventions, and both split their names by gender. Both gith's naming convention is focused on history and metaphor, many of the present names are actually just variants of old hero and important location names as well. The githyanki use history and metaphors pertaining to war and battle, naming their offspring after grand warriors, while the githzerai names use history and metaphors for learning and lore, often naming their offspring after spiritualist leaders and philosophers. Githyanki names include: * Male Names: Eliradain, Gaath, Ja'adoc, Kar'i'nas, Lykus, Quith, Ris'a'an, Tropos, Viran, Xamodas * Female Names: Aaryl, B'noor, Fenelzi'ir, Jen'lig, Pah'zel, Quorstyl, Sirruth, Vaira, Yessune, Zar'ryth Githzerai names include: * Male Names: Dak, Duurth, Ferzth, Greth, Hurm, Kalla, Muurg, Nurm, Shrakk, Xorm * Female Names: Adaka, Adeya, Ella, Ezhelya, Immilzin, Izera, Janara, Loraya, Uweya, Vithka Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Age. Gith reach adulthood in their late teens and live for about a century. Size. Gith are taller and leaner than humans, with most a slender 6 feet in height. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Gith. Subrace. There are two kinds of gith, githyanki and githzerai. Choose one of these subraces. Githyanki Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Alignment. Githyanki tend toward lawful evil. They are aggressive and arrogant, and they remain the faithful servants of their lich-queen, Vlaakith. Renegade githyanki tend toward chaos. Decadent Mastery. You learn one language of your choice, and you are proficient with one skill or tool of your choice. In the timeless city of Tu'narath, githyanki have bountiful time to master odd bits of knowledge. Martial Prodigy. You are proficient with light and medium armor and with shortswords, longswords, and greatswords. Githyanki Psionics. You know the mage hand cantrip, and the hand is invisible when you cast the cantrip with this trait. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the jump spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the misty step spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. When you cast them with this trait, they don't require components. Githzerai Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2. Alignment. Githzerai tend toward lawful neutral. Their rigorous training in psychic abilities requires an implacable mental discipline. Mental Discipline. You have advantage on saving throws against the charmed and frightened conditions. Under the tutelage of monastic masters, githzerai learn to govern their own minds. Githzerai Psionics. You know the mage hand cantrip, and the hand is invisible when you cast the cantrip with this trait. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the shield spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the detect thoughts spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. When you cast them with this trait, they don't require components.